Pegasus Kouga
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 4-C | 3-B | Low 2-C Name: Pegasus Kouga, Pegasus Koga Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint, possibly a Demigod '''Age: 13 years old (Season 1), 14 years old (Season 2) Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), 7th sense and Omega Cosmo user, through Omega Cosmo, he has super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), flight, telepathy, telekinesis, can attack non-physical beings, energy blasts, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, light manipulation, darkness manipulation (temporarily), can survive in space, forcefields, limited shapeshifting (Can transform into a Pegasus). Weaknesses: Very sentimental and hates to lose (Eventually overcame this weakness). Darkness Cosmo. His Inner Darkness struggles to overtake him, but after defeating Abzu, this is no longer a weakness. Attack Potency: '''At least '''Island level via Power-scaling ( 7 Year Old Seiya has this level of power. ) | Star level | Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level+ (fought fairly equally with Saturn) Range: Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts | Planetary | Galactic | Universal Speed: Mach 1 to High Hypersonic | FTL | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Durability: Superhuman without cloth, Island level to Country level '''with Pegasus Bronze Cloth (survived Eden's Thunder Faracalos) | '''Star level | Multi-Galaxy level '''with Pegasus Omega Cloth | Universe level''' Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Class E+ | Class Z | At least Class Z Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class EJ | Class XGJ+ | Galactic Class | Universe Class Stamina: Very high | Limitless with Pegasus Ultimate Omega Cloth Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth Intelligence: 'Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Pegasus Ryūsei Ken (Pegasus Meteor Fist): Kouga performs hundreds of punches at the same time which makes it look like small meteors. As Seiya's signature technique, Kouga first witnessed Seiya using it as a baby, and would learn this technique the first time he donned the Pegasus Cloth, instinctively performing it after seeing a vision of Seiya telling him to burn his Cosmo. Kouga has problems using this technique until Geki's words about how Seiya never giving up helped him to stand back up.' ' Pegasus Senkō Ken (Pegasus Flash Fist): Kouga gathers his light cosmo into his fist and then punches his opponent with the charged energy. The impact lets out a blinding flash of light. A technique developed by Kouga himself during his fight with Ryuho after the Dragon Saint pushed him to fire up his Cosmo.' ' Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Kouga charges up his light cosmo in his right hand and create a powerful homing ray of pure light. Kouga used it during his fight with Capricorn Ionia after he awakened to his seventh sense.' ' Pegasus Ryusei Ken (All elements combined): The same technique he used to delivered hundreds or more meteor punches to the opponents. But far more powerful. Thanks to Kouga's dark and light elements combined with other bronze's saints five elements (Fire, wind, thunder, earth, water) and raised the cosmos to reach seven senses, which was stored to his broken right hand. The hundred meteor punches is glowing bright orange auras despite the normal blue light meteor punch (normal Pegasus Ryusei ken). This techniques is used against Saturn at the end of the final battle.' ' Pegasus Rolling Crush: '''A new technique learned by Kouga, he first immobilize his target physically then form a hurricane of light while rising through the air and then dropping his target on the head. '''Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Pegasus Omega Cloth | Ultimate Pegasus Omega Cloth Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Bronze Saints